This application claims the priority of Germany, filed May 18, 2001, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a gear-changing device for a motor-vehicle gearbox.
A gear-changing device of this type for a motor-vehicle gearbox is disclosed in German Patent DE 199 18 509 A1. This gear-changing device for a motor-vehicle gearbox includes a gear-changing lever which is arranged so that it can pivot with respect to a support part about a bolt with the bolt being secured in an axially nondisplaceable manner with respect to the support part. For this purpose, the bolt has a bolt head at its one end and at its other end a disc which is secured against axial displacement by a securing ring.
The object of the invention is to provide a cost-effective and easy-to-install gear-changing device.
It is an advantage of the present invention that the bolt bears all of the securing elements necessary for installation.
It is also an object to provide a refined embodiment which provides a significant reduction in material, cost, and weight. In this case, the alignment of the recesses transversely with respect to a longitudinal axis of the bolt enables production as a cast part. In order to produce the latter, liquefied plastic is injected and shaped in two casting half shells whose plane of division runs along the longitudinal axis of the bolt.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.